Bad Day
by WorthyPurpleCrayon
Summary: When Ally has a bad day, what does Austin do to cheer Ally up? Terrible summary, please try it? Auslly ONESHOT.


**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm back! I have a question for you at the end of this oneshot, but for now just enjoy the story. Review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

Everyone has those days where all they want to do is curl up in a ball, snuggle next to their best friend, and cry. So, when that day comes along for me, I immediately call Austin.

"Austin," I say. I was already almost in tears. "Can you come to the Sonic Boom, please?"

"Of course, Ally. I'll be right there," Austin said. I could almost see the concern on his face. He then hung up.

I sat in my pajamas on the couch in the practice room. I was silent, reflecting on my terrible day. Suddenly, my ball of sunshine burst into the room, dropping a box of tissues on the table and sliding in the spot next to me on the couch.

I curled up in a ball and he pulled me onto his lap. I gently rested my head on his chest. I let my tears fall, creating rivers flowing down my face. Austin wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer to him, if that was even possible. He played with my hair, cooing at me. He was trying to get me to calm down enough to speak.

"What's wrong, Als?" He asked when the sobs finally stopped. Now, it was just tears falling silently. He tucked some of my waves behind my ear, waiting for me to answer. I shivered at his gentle touch. It made me cry a little more, to which he rocked me a little, trying to calm me down again.

"D, Dallas," I said. I felt Austin tense immediately. He never really liked Dallas. He continued to rock me after a moment, but I wasn't sure if he was trying to calm me down, or himself. "He got a girlfriend."

" Dallas sucks," Austin said. I sobbed again. Once he had calmed me down enough, he spoke again. "C'mon, Ally. I have the perfect way to cheer you up. Go get ready."

I really didn't feel like doing anything, but I knew that if I argued, Austin would only argue back. In the end, I would always let him win just so our arguing wouldn't lead to anything worse.

He left the room so I could change into something. We had clothes stashed in the practice room closet for times we spent the night here. After searching through the outfits I had left here, I decided I was just going to go in comfortable clothes. I threw on a pair of skinny jeans (yes, they are comfortable to me), a white tank top, a baby blue one shoulder shirt with a music on it, a white pull-over hoodie, and some slippers. I opened the door to let Austin back in.

I left the room so he could get dressed; he came over in sweat pants and an oversized hoodie with moccasins to top it off. He wouldn't do something in public dressed like that. While he changed, I went into the bathroom to pull my hair into a sloppy bun and make my puffy, red eyes a little less noticable. By the time he was out, I was ready to go.

Without warning, he snuck up behind me and covered my eyes. I groaned.

"It'll be a surprise," He said. "I'll lead you."

I giggled even the slightest bit at his efforts. He really would do anything to make me happy.

**.:.:.:.:.**

An hour later, we arrived at our destination. Austin let his hand fall from my eyes, and snaked his arm around my waist. I blushed a little, and then realized where we were; the movie theater.

"What are we doing here?" I asked him. He glanced down at me, his arm still around my waist.

"Well, since Dallas wasn't smart enough to take you on a date, I will," I swear I saw him blush a little. He mumbled the last part, but I still caught it. "I mean, if you want to of course."

I smiled and reached on to kiss him on the cheek. "Of course I want to, Austin."

We walked up to the ticket booth. Austin picked one of the "flashback" movies that was in the theater, Titanic. He paid the lady, and then paid for me.

"Austin," I said. He handed me my ticket. "You didn't have to pay for me? I brought money."

"My mom always taught me that a gentleman would pay for his girl," He said. I smiled. It was really sweet of him. Then, I realized he called me "his girl". I blushed furiously, and he smiled and chuckled.

After getting candy, I refused getting popcorn, we made our way to the theater. We gave a lady our tickets, and she pointed us in the right direction. After locating the theater, we walked in. Other than two other couples our age, the theater was empty. As we were walking up to the back row, one of the couples approached us. At first, I didn't realize who it was. As soon as they called "Austin!" though, I recognized who it was. Austin's brother Riker, pulling along some blonde.

"Oh, hey Rike," Austin said, nodding towards his brother. "Who's that?"

"This is Kirsten," Riker said smiling. "Say hi, baby,"

"Hi," She said, smiling. She nodded at us both. She seemed nice enough, just maybe not the sharpest crayon in the box, if you know what I mean.

"So, who's that?" Riker said, nodding in my general direction.

"Riker, you've met me before. Ally," I said, giving him an almost dissapointed look.

"That's you? You look so different without your dresses on!" He said, laughing. I blushed and looked down at my slippers. Austin wrapped his arm around my waist once again.

"Well, she's pretty either way," Austin said. "I'll see you later, bro."

Austin tugged me up to the last row. He pushed me in first, and I took the seat near the middle. He sat down next to me. After watching about twenty minutes of previews, the movie finally started. It became really dark as the theme music opened the movie. Austin pushed up the armrest between us, and pulled me over to him until I was pretty much laying on him.

As the movie played on, I slowly worked my way until I was in Austin's lap. I found myself crying. I couldn't help but picture Dallas as Jack and me as Rose. Austin held me around my waist so that I would stop crying. He kept rocking me until I finally laid my head on his shoulder and stopped crying.

About halfway through the movie, Austin leaned his head to my ear and said, "Look at Riker and Kirsten." I searched the theater, eventually spotting them. Riker kept trying to do corny little moves on Kirsten, like yawning and stretching his arm around her shoulders. Every time though, she would flinch away until he finally gave up. Kirsten was a lot smarter than she looked.

After laughing a little, Riker turned around to look at me. He gave me a death glare, he knew I was laughing at him. Suddenly, I felt a wave of sadness crash through me. If only I was Kirsten, and Riker was Dallas. I wouldn't flinch away like Kirsten, I would curl into Dallas. I laid my head back on Austin's shoulder, trying to stop myself from crying.

Austin laid his head on mine. I sighed and he pulled me even closer to him.

After a couple minutes, Austin whispered into my ear again, but with a much huskier voice. "You know I don't like Dallas, right?"

I nodded, and I felt his tense up a little. What was wrong with him?

"Good," He whispered in my ear. Instead of pulling away from my ear though, he kissed it.

"You should know how long I've waited for him to get a girlfriend, just so I would have a shot with you," He kissed me on my ear again, and I could feel my cheeks run hot. Instead of stopping him though, I let him continue. It felt good to be loved after having my heart crushed.

Austin spun me around to face him. He held me around my waist. Before I could even do anything, Austin leaned in and crashed his lips against mine. I kissed back, and I felt a spark. I always thought I would feel that with Dallas, never Austin. Then again, I never thought I would kiss Austin either. To be honest, it felt better than I imagined any kiss with Dallas to be.

Austin pulled away and smiled his million dollar smile. He continued to kiss my forehead, my cheek, my nose, my other cheek, my jawline, and up to my ear. I smiled and sighed. He pulled me even closer to him.

I kissed him on his lips and he kissed back. Before I knew it, it turned in to a full make-out session. I was so happy, and light-headed.

After about a half an hour, the movie finally ended. I didn't want to break away from Austin, but I knew I had to. I stood up. He sighed and followed my action. He left all of our trash there and put his arm around me again. We went down the aisles to meet Riker and Kirsten. Kirsten was standing a decent amount away from Riker and he had a defeated look on his face.

"I'm going to spend the night at the Sonic Boom, okay Rike? If mom asks, just tell her I'm at Dez's," Austin said. I smiled a little, knowing he was going to spend the night with me. Riker leaned over and whispered something in Austin's ear. Austin's face turned a bright red and shook his head. Riker nodded and left the theater, Kirsten trailing behind him.

I was going to ask Austin what that was about, but I figured I wouldn't want to know. So I just followed him out of the theater, hand-in-hand.

**.:.:.:.:.**

The next morning, I woke up in the Sonic Boom. I was curled up in a ball on Autin's lap, head resting on his chest. He was still passed out. I smiled knowing that last night I had been in the same position, only in tears. Today, I would be in the same position smiling. The best part was, I almost completely forgot about Dallas, and realized everything I had ever felt for Austin.

I leaned up and pressed my lips against Austin's. Today was going to be a good day.

**A/N: Okay guys, qustion time. Review your answer. If I wrote an Austin and Ally/Hunger Games crossover, would you all read it?**


End file.
